Handheld showerheads typically have showerhead and handle portions. The showerhead portion includes a showerhead face with nozzles and openings for delivering water to a user from the handheld showerhead. The handle portion provides a structure for a user to hold when using the handheld showerhead.
Handheld showerheads may include more than one mode of operation. Multiple modes of operation provide a user with flexibility to select a desired spray pattern, or pause water flow from the handheld showerhead. Some possible spray patterns for a handheld showerhead with multiple modes of operation may include standard water streams, converging water streams, pulsating water streams, and mist sprays. For a handheld showerhead with multiple modes of operation, a circular ring is formed to rotate around the showerhead face. A user rotates the circular ring around the showerhead face until the desired mode of operation is selected.